Harry Potter and the Mysterious Pool
by sweetness
Summary: Harry Potter and his friends are back (luckily) for their sixth year at Hogwarts. Many suprises await the wizarding world this year, and Harry isn't exactly ready to face them all...
1. Prolouge

Harry Potter and the Mysterious Pool

Chapter 1: Author's Note/Prologue

Dear Readers, 

            I can't express how grateful I am that you have chosen to read my version of the sixth Harry Potter book. Feedback is very much appreciated (even negative comments). I want to know my mistakes and I'm open to suggestions. Reviews will be responded to at the end of the chapter following the one you reviewed. I'll admit I'm not the fastest writer, but the more reviews I get, the more I'm motivated to write.

            This story contains spoilers for the fifth Harry Potter book*. I suggest that you finish it before you read this. Thanks for your patience and enjoy the story!

*Harry Potter and all Harry Potter characters belong to many people (unfortunately not including me). J.K Rowling is a wonderful writer, and I'm not trying to steal or claim anything that belongs to her. All original characters and things that came from my imagination are mine. Please ask permission before you use anything from my story. *

                                                                                                            Happy Reading,

                                                                                                            Sweetness


	2. Rainy Days and Nightmares

Harry Potter and the Mysterious Pool

Chapter 2: Rainy Days and Nightmares

            Harry Potter sat at his bedroom window watching rain fall on the once-perfect lawns of Privet Drive. It had been raining almost everyday since summer began and everything was a muddy mess. He couldn't help but wondering how long it would take Hedwig to get back from the Burrow. He needed to send a letter to Mad-Eye soon, lest he show up and frighten the Dursleys half to death. 

            _Not that they don't deserve it though,_ he thought, _but_ _the Order members are probably doing some important work and they don't need to come over here just because of something like that.  _

Harry wished that he could talk to someone about what happened last year. If he could just talk to Lupin before school started, he would stop reliving the fight in the Department of Mysteries and Sirius falling through that horrible veil thing. It wasn't like he hadn't been owling Ron and Hermione every chance he got. Everything they had to say was boring though. Hermione visited Viktor a few weeks ago, but she didn't seem too keen to talk about it. He had a suspicion that they had broken up, but wasn't about to pry and get into a fight with her.

            It seemed that Hedwig wasn't going to be back tonight, and it was getting darker outside so Harry decided to get some sleep. He climbed into his small bed and fell asleep almost instantly. 

            _Harry was walking through a dark forest. He knew he was looking for something extremely important. He was pretty sure he was heading in the right direction, but pulled out a map just in case. As he reached into his robes and pulled out a map with his long, white fingers…_

Harry let out a scream and woke up in a sweaty tangle of covers.

            _Darn, I've got to start practicing that Occulmenary again._

Harry heard someone thundering though the house coming towards his room and knew that he would indeed have company tonight, and it wouldn't be pleasant.

            "Didn't I tell you not to make any noise this summer, boy?" Uncle Vernon half-growled, half-whispered to Harry. Harry thought quick and figured he might as well use this incident to his advantage. But How?

            "I had a bad dream." Harry stated slowly. Uncle Vernon looked mildly pleased. Anything that discomforted Harry was fine with him.

            "Aha, and what happened in your _bad dream_?" _All right, here goes nothing _Harry thought.

            "Well I dreamed that you left to go somewhere tomorrow and made me go stay with Mrs. Figg. It was horrible. She made me clean her whole house and take care of all her horrible cats the whole day. But I realize that it's okay now because you aren't planning on going anywhere's tomorrow were you?"

            Uncle Vernon looked slightly confused for a few moments, and then he began to comprehend what Harry had said. Harry looked up at him with an innocent, pleading look and Uncle Vernon smiled hideously. 

            "Yes, I was indeed going to send you to Mrs. Figg's house tomorrow." He stated quite convincingly for a man with no acting talent whatsoever, "You can't report us to any of your freaky friends because we're not doing you any harm. We are leaving you there for _protection_. Ha!" He turned and left the room quite pleased with himself.

            _Well done Harry_ he told himself as he drifted off to another restless sleep filled with nightmares about flying brains, deadly arches, and cemeteries.

            Harry awoke happily the next morning and got dressed quickly. It seemed that the weather had picked up on his good mood for the sun was shining brightly and there was a light breeze blowing. He did his best to put on an unhappy scowl and stormed downstairs.

            "Well look who decided to join us this morning," commented Uncle Vernon cheerfully. Obviously the thought of going somewhere and know that Harry was going to be miserable all in the same day was making him absolutely overjoyed. "Today we will be going to London and you will be staying with Mrs. Figg of course."

            "Oh joy." commented Harry as he sat down to a breakfast consisting to low fat yogurt and what other that grapefruit! Right as he was finishing up, there was a knock on the door. Harry got up and opened the door to see Mrs. Figg waiting for him. She was smiling slightly. 

            "Get going!" Uncle Vernon bellowed. "We're going to be late for our movie." 

            Harry followed Mrs. Figg to her house in silence. 

            "I've got a surprise for you Harry." She said as she opened her front door. She smiled at him and walked inside. Harry followed suit. He was amazed to see all the members of the Order along with Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, George, Percy, and Cho.  Hermione finally broke the silence.

            "Oh Harry I'm so glad to be able to talk to you in person! We've got so much to tell you!"

A/N: Thanks for reading! I'm not gonna post the next chapter until I have at least five reviews on this chapter. Please tell me what you think!!! The next chapter should be longer unless you guys like this length.


End file.
